Recent technological advances have led to complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) sensor imagers being leveraged by cameras, video systems, and the like. CMOS sensor imagers can include an integrated circuit with an array of pixel sensors, each of which can comprise a photodetector. Moreover, a CMOS sensor imager can be incorporated into a System-on-Chip (SoC). As such, the SoC can integrate various components (e.g., analog, digital, . . . ) associated with imaging into a common integrated circuit. For instance, the SoC can include a microprocessor, microcontroller, or digital signal processor (DSP) core, memory, analog interfaces (e.g., analog to digital converters, digital to analog converters), and so forth.
Visible imaging systems implemented using CMOS imaging sensors can reduce costs, power consumption, and noise while improving resolution. For instance, cameras can use CMOS imaging System-on-Chip (iSoC) sensors that efficiently marry low-noise image detection and signal processing with multiple supporting blocks that can provide timing control, clock drivers, reference voltages, analog to digital conversion, digital to analog conversion and key signal processing elements. High-performance video cameras can thereby be assembled using a single CMOS integrated circuit supported by few components including a lens and a battery, for instance. Accordingly, by leveraging iSoC sensors, camera size can be decreased and battery life can be increased. Also, dual-use cameras have emerged that can employ iSoC sensors to alternately produce high-resolution still images or high definition (HD) video.
A CMOS imaging sensor can include an array of pixel cells, where each pixel cell in the array can include a photodetector (e.g., photogate, photoconductor, photodiode, . . . ) that overlays a substrate for yielding a photo-generated charge. A readout circuit can be provided for each pixel cell and can include at least a source follower transistor. The pixel cell can also include a floating diffusion region connected to a gate of the source follower transistor. Accordingly, charge generated by the photodetector can be sent to the floating diffusion region. Further, the imaging sensor can include a transistor for transferring charge from the photodetector to the floating diffusion region and another transistor for resetting the floating diffusion region to a predetermined charge level prior to charge transference.
Output from a pixel included in a particular column of a pixel array can be provided to a voltage amplifier corresponding to the particular column. The voltage amplifier can amplify analog video information (e.g., a signal, . . . ) read out from the pixel in the particular column as well as other pixels in the particular column. Analog video information yielded from each pixel cell is oftentimes memorized into a sampling capacitor at an output of the voltage amplifier corresponding to the column. Employment of such conventional techniques, however, can result in noise introduced from active elements after the photodetector and before the sampling capacitor being stored on the capacitor, which can degrade overall signal-to-noise ratio (SNR).